My Heart Belongs to You
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Jack Sparrow is dying in the cave by a deadly wound from Davy Jones himself. Elizabeth gives him a gift and so does immortality. JE. Where have all the JE Stories gone?
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Belongs to You

Summary: Elizabeth Swann says goodbye to Captain Jack Sparrow. Takes place at the end of 'Dead Man's Chest'.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC or anything having to do with it.

Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth

The story

The tides were coming in and her heart was going out. The battle seemed to go on for ages between Captain Jack Sparrow and the reincarnated Davy Jones. The sea was a dangerous place with pirates but without Jack it would be suicide for Elizabeth to go out ever again. Jack was her only protection. Will's name meant very little in the sea and to the other pirates, but Sparrow, just the thought of the name and other's new not to mess around.

Now the pirate was laying in a pool of his own blood, his chest raising slowly almost painfully as it tried to keep air circulating.

"Jack."

The pirate looked up at her, his dark eyes wide open as if in terror. He knew he was dying, and though he wasn't afraid of death, he was afraid of living any longer.

Elizabeth had to move his hand away from the stab wound in order to see for herself. It was deep, all the way through his body. The tears were coming to her eyes and pressed on the wound, her dainty hands instantly covered in blood.

Jack put his over hers and gave her a half way smile. His teeth were covered in the blood that was being involuntary pushed from his stomach. Elizabeth cryed harder.

"Jack. I don't, I don't know what to say."

The pirate shook his head and closed his eyes. Very faintly she could hear him breath the word. "Nothing."

"No Jack." She cried and took her heart pendant that was given to her father by her mother. "My heart belongs to you. I don't understand why. I love you Jack."

The pirate opened his eyes and sighed heavily, tears running down his face. He saw the necklace, in the shape of a heart and squeezed it as Elizabeth put it in his hand.

Elizabeth's tears fell on her face as she best over him, kissing his cheek. Laying next to him she cuddled to his cold body and tried to warm him.

"Elizabeth."

She looked at him and his lips covered hers. When he pulled away suddenly and coughed out blood he closed his eyes. "I love you too."

"Then stay with me." She said and saw two tears come out from under his eye lids. He took his last breath.

"No. Jack!"

The pirate was dead.

Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably and went to leave the cavern. The mustiness was getting to her and she tried to get away and couldn't. The spirit of the pirate still lived in her and around her. She would always love him.

Back in the heart of the cave a witch came out from one of the many caverns. Putting her hands over the pirates heart he breathed.

Jack Sparrow opened his eyes and couldn't remember where he was, when he was, or more importantly, who he was.

THE END?

Would you like me to continue?


	2. Gildah

Chapter 2 - Gildah

Elizabeth was back in her bed in Port Royal. When she left the cave that day she told Gibbs and the rest of the crew that Jack was dead. They left her on the Pearl and went to retrieve his body.

Her heart was broken and she cryed for hours, wondering why it was taking so long for the crew to get back. Maybe they were in shock, maybe they were dead. With that terrible thought in her head she cryed harder.

Stareing out at the sea she saw Jack's ghost move across the water, the next thing she knew she was waking up in his bed.

"What happened?"

"We came back and found you face down on the deck Miss. We didn't know what to think." Gibbs said dabbing her head with a cloth.

"What did you do with Jack's." But she couldn't finish. Saying the words would make it true to her, this way it was a terrible dream.

Gibbs shifted his weight. "We couldn't find the body Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"There was nothing there."

"Of course there was! I saw him die, I watched him take his last breath, he was dead! Go find him! You can't leave his body there!" She was getting hysterical and Gibbs layed her down.

"I don't doubt what you saw Miss. Perhaps you just told us the wrong place. We will go looking when you get up."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't, I can't Gibbs. You have to find him. I can't."

"A body is just a shell Miss Swann."

"Yes, but I love him."

Gibbs was somewhat expecting that and put the cloth aside. "Look here Elizabeth. Jack was a pirate, you're the daughter of a Governor. It would have never worked between the two of you."

"Why does everyone say that? I love him and he told me he loved me. That's all you need to make it work Mr. Gibbs. Now if you'll excuse me I think I will take a nap and wake up from this horrible nightmare."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"You must find a husband and marry Elizabeth. You can't live the rest of your life in depression. Have children and be happy."

Elizabeth looked at her father and sighed. "I drove Will away, and the only man I ever really cared for is dead."

Her father looked her over and narrowed his eyes. "And who, my darling, might that have been?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Surely you don't mean the pirate."

"You know a different Jack Sparrow?"

Weatherby Swann pointed a finger at his daughter. "You see here Elizabeth, he made his choises to be a pirate. He is dead. You need to stop being a little girl and grow up."

"You don't want me to follow my dreams. That's what you always told me. You always told me not to be afraid, that I could be anything I wanted to be. You lied."

"I did not intend for you to want to ingage in piracy."

"I love him! I will not ever fall in love again! I will not marry!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. But how wrong she was.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The light was shining so brightly he saw the morning before he woke up. The bed he was laying on was hard and uncomfortable. Moving on to his side he rolled right off with a loud thud. A woman turned around sharply and went toward him.

"You're awake."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. Where is that light coming from?"

"It's my own creation. It's to see in the caverns all the way to the opening of the cave." She explained and went to stand by an old wooden stand that held a rather tattered book.

"It's very nice. Who are you?"

"A fair question captain, but aren't you wondering who you are?"

The man narrowed his eyes in thought. Searching his mind he couldn't remember who he was. "Yes, I suppose I would like to know. Do you?"

"Yes I do. You are Captain Randall Marcus from Spain."

The man looked at himself and back to the old woman. "What kind of a captain am I?"

"You sail for the king. Don't worry, your appearence is from being unconscious three weeks. It's a wonder you haven't died Captain." She said and produced different clothes for him. "I was only here to watch over you, now you must go and get yourself a wife."

"A wife? But I can't remember ever knowing a woman."

"You must go to Port Royal. There is someone there you know."

He took the clothes and started to change. "What is her name?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure there is someone there you will love."

Randall looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

The woman closed her eyes and started chanting. "Because I was like you once Captain, young and in love. Time heals all wounds. My name is Gildah and I am your keeper."

The captain's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Gildah walked over to him and started to shave his hair. "I'm sorry Captain, but this is for your own good. Someday you will give me what I can never have". Puting her hand over his heart she closed her eyes. You will live long and give me the child of the sea, Captain Jack Sparrow."


	3. Another Sun Rises

Chapter 3 – Another Sun Rises

The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the clouds were like big pieces of cotton in the sky. Elizabeth opened her eyes and relished the brief moment where the sun was warming her face and the birds were chirping in harmony their heavenly song. The moment didn't last however as she remembered what she was to do that day. Suitors were coming that day and she was to choose a husband by sunset in only one weeks time.

The thought of her marrying sent her stomach against her and she felt light headed and dizzy. Her corset was lying on the floor next to her bran new dress that she was to wear that day. She was to get a new dress every day of the week.

Sometimes she thought of Will, how kind he was, how noble. Her ideals and love for another man made him leave Port Royal. He had said he did not want to be in the way of her happiness. That was before Jack was killed.

Her dreams of his death were stopping and she was able to cope better in the daytime. His face would sometimes haunt the moments when she was doing nothing else but thinking of her future. But he was gone, his body never recovered.

Getting out of bed was automatic to her now and she stood, reaching for her corset. In some sadistic way she thought of how happy her father must be. Jack Sparrow was dead, she was not going to be marrying a blacksmith, and she now acted like a proper lady, seen and not heard.

Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even protest when her maid, Marietta, came and took the laces of her corset from her and started to lace them up.

"There are some fine gentlemen here Miss Elizabeth, and all of them are eligible and eager to meet you. Oh how I wish to fall in love some day with a nice rich man who can give me anything I could possibly want. That is my dream starting right now."

Elizabeth jerked away when Marietta was done with the corset and reached for her dress that looked very uncomfortable. "No you don't. As a matter of fact there is no such thing as love. It is the work of the Devil when you feel that warm feeling in the pit of your stomach when he looks at you. Or the heat in your blood when he's so close you can feel the ridges of his muscles. It's all the Devil."

Marietta almost cowered away when Elizabeth spoke with such hate in her voice. It made her sad to think the girl she thought of as a sister lost the only thing she used to believe in.

Tears were falling down Elizabeth's face as she held the dress limp in her hands. "It isn't fair Marietta, I loved him. I did. When I had the chance I was too stupid to recognize it. I tried to suppress the feelings I had for him. And I don't care if it was the Devil! If it was evil! I loved him."

Marietta held the girl as she sobbed. She could feel Elizabeth's sorrow and wished that she could do anything to make it go away. All she needed to do was find a good man who could love her and take care of her, make her stop dreaming of pirates.

"Please Miss Elizabeth, we must get downstairs. Let me help you with your dress."

Elizabeth let her dress fall to the ground and Marietta picked it up, pulling it over her head.

Downstairs Governor Swann was entertaining the guests that had arrived; five very eligible males were there to call on his daughter. He was getting restless at the fact that Elizabeth wasn't present yet.

"Gentlemen, if you please, I will go and present my daughter."

The men all looked at the governor and nodded.

Weatherby Swann climbed the stairs one at a time and when he reached Elizabeth's room he knocked.

"Elizabeth, are you ready dear?"

The door knob started its circular motion and when it opened Elizabeth stepped out of the room looking beautiful.

"There you are, well you look stunning my dear."

Elizabeth stared at the floor boards and said nothing. Her eyes were starting to water.

"I do wish your attitude would improve though."

At his comment, Elizabeth shot a look at her father and scowled.

"Doing that will cause you to get wrinkles. Now, let me present you to the gentlemen downstairs who have been waiting quite some time to see you.

She said nothing and followed her father to the stairs, looking at the men she mused how one of them was going to be her future husband.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Captain Randall Marcus stepped off his ship and paid the teller at the docks. His crew was taking the day off while he searched for the woman that was supposed to be there waiting for him. How he was going to find her he didn't know. He had no information about her, no name, not even a physical description. He was just supposed to know.

Walking the streets of Port Royal made him feel dizzy. His legs didn't want to cooperate properly on the land as they did when he was rocking harmoniously with the sea. The land felt odd and unstable to him. Shaking the feeling off he saw a lot of people in the town square, a noose hung in the background.

Walking over to the people he heard them talking of nothing he ever heard of, they were all gossiping about a young lady who was to marry. She was the governor's daughter and she was very beautiful. Intrigued, Randall walked over to one of the older women and asked about her.

"Her name is Miss Elizabeth Swann. She was engaged to the blacksmith who left her, it is rumored that she had a love after him. That is why she's so sad, you see, he died."

"Oh how terrible. What was his name?" He asked.

"Well, not to be the one to spread such a terrible rumor but, the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow."

Randall raised his eyebrows. "A pirate? Is that so? Well, thank you very much my dear lady but I must be going."

He left the square and looked again at the noose that hung, swinging in the background. He didn't want anything to do with a town that was accustomed to pirates. He was for the king of Spain, and he was sure pirates are number one on the list of predators.

Heading to the docks to retire to his ship he saw a beautiful bird sitting on the dock. It had white feathers and a long neck. A man had it in his hands.

"Excuse me sir, but what kind of bird is that?"

"This is a Swann Mr."

"Marcus, Randall Marcus."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Elizabeth met all the men who would be staying in Port Royal just to court her. Two of them were from her home country of England; two was from Scotland, and one from France. All of them were quite handsome but they were stuff and boring. She did ask them questions about themselves and all she got was how successful they were in their business. Not one of them had any adventure in their blood.

After supper she excused herself and said goodnight to the men before heading out to the docks. There were a few more boats then she had seen in a while but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Sitting down and letting the water wash over her feet she thought of the next days events. She was to go to the park with Richard and out for dinner that same night with Andrew. The day after that was two more men then the last one the day after that. Sighing she put her head in her hands and waited for the night to end.

"Excuse me Miss, but don't you think it's a little late for you to be here alone?"

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest, the man's voice was deep and rich, just like Jack's it didn't have the swagger to it and the pirate lingo but it was Jack's, it had to be. Turning around her heart broke. Of course it wasn't Jack.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm quite all right."

The man sat next to her and offered his hand. "I'm Randall Marcus."

She took it and looked at his face. "I'm Elizabeth Swann." She said and thought it odd when Randall avoided her gaze.

"Is that so? There is a lot of talk about you in town."

She laughed bitterly. "I bet there is. All these men coming to marry me. I don't want to marry them."

Randall looked at his hands, "You want to marry your pirate."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "How do you know about Jack? No one knows how I feel about him."

"Well, someone does. Anyway why hang on? Why not get married?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I love him and I, wait, who are you to ask me these questions? You don't know anything about me or him. I don't want you to inquire about it any further. Goodnight Mr. Marcus."

With that Elizabeth left and Randall went back to the ship. To tell the truth, he didn't know what made him ask such personal questions. It was her business and he would be gone the next day anyway. He would find a wife somewhere else.

TBC


	4. Fate

**Chapter 4 – Fate**

Elizabeth had just returned home from her day in the park with Richard and felt extremely fatigued. Her feet were hurting and her corset was on a little too tight. Sitting down to take a breath her father came to sit with her.

"So how was it? Did you have a good time in the park?"

"No. It's quite hot outside and Mr. Thompson had nothing of interest to talk about. And when I would try to talk to him about things he would pay no attention and ask about something I had just told him."

"Elizabeth you must understand darling. These men are looking for a wife, not a social contact."

Elizabeth pit back a cry of frustration. "Is that how it was with you and my mother?"

"Oh heavens no, Elizabeth. I loved your mother very much, she was my soul mate. Our meeting happed by the hands of fate. You see sweetheart, nothing happens on accident."

Standing quickly she almost lost her balance. "So why should I be forced to marry someone I do not love?"

"You can learn to love. The 'love' you claimed to have had for that pirate is gone with him. That love is dead, and you can feel it in your heart."

The tears were coming so quickly now she couldn't see. "I, I have to go." She said and headed for the docks, where Captain Jack Sparrow had once saved her life. It seemed so long ago, a lifetime. Now was now and it was time for her to move on, for her and her father's sake.

The docks were quiet and she went to the edge of the dock, looking into the water, the wonderfully clear water reflected her image and she had to admit to herself she wasn't the same and never would be. No man could make her happy but Jack, if only she cold be with him.

If truth was known to Elizabeth she loved him from the moment she heard his name or read it in a book. He was her knight that was to come take her away. When she met him she felt the spark in her blood and was scared only of anything happening to him, not her. She felt both of their drunken desires on the island and only because she suppressed the feelings she had for him for so long was she able not to give in to his good looks and his advances.

She saw a small wave and sand was disturbed under the dock. She leaned forward and saw a clam, it was closed but unmoving. She jumped in.

A splash made Randall Marcus look over the side of his ship, the water was disturbed and he could see someone swimming. Leaning over the side of the ship he watched for a while and thought he saw them struggling. When the movement stopped so did his heart. He jumped in the water.

Elizabeth was caught on a piece of the wood that held up the dock, her dress was snagged and she wasn't coming free. Her head got hot and her lungs were requesting air. She had no choice but to try to breathe in. Instead of oxygen, her lungs filled with water. She blacked out and wasn't aware of the strong arms that circled her tiny body.

Randall grabbed her around the waist and cut the dress loose with a pocket knife. Swimming to the surface he was able to get her on deck and check her condition. He noticed how pale she looked and how she still was not breathing. Cutting her dress and corset from her he waited, nothing happened. Getting up next to her he used two fingers to pinch her nose together and laid the other hand on her chest. He covered his mouth with hers and breathed air into her passageway. Her lungs gurgled and he pumped her chest with both hands, feeling her ribs crack. Still nothing happened and he repeated it again and again until her eyes opened and she spit out the water that was drowning her.

It took a while for Elizabeth to focus but when she did she saw Randall hovering over her, his short dark hair was in his eyes and he smiled his teeth pearly white but no golden caps like she hoped.

"You should be more careful Miss Swann. Now, let me help you back home, your ribs are broken and you should stay off your feet for a while." He said and helped her to her feet. "Put all your weight on me."

Elizabeth listened and leaned into his strong body. "Thank you Mr. Marcus."

"It was no trouble, you'll be the one feeling the effects of my little rescue mission anyway, not me. I do hope you heal properly. Do you have a physician?"

"Yes, he is a good doctor." She said and coughed, pain coursing through her body so much she simply stopped and Randall almost dropped her.

Realizing they weren't making good time, Randall picked her up gently and held her to his body.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"My goodness!" Weatherby Swann was greeted with a stranger holding his daughter and soaking wet at that. "I demand to know what is going on here!"

"Please sir, your daughter needs medical attention. I will tell you everything that happened as soon as she is taken care of."

The governor sighed and the doctor was sent for. Randall was lead to Elizabeth's bedroom and he gently laid her on the bed. Covering her up with the many blankets she stopped him. "That's alright Mr. Marcus, and I thank you but you may go. I don't want to keep you."

Randall looked at her and smiled again, she wished he would stop doing that. "I would Miss Swann but it's no trouble at all. I would like to see you better and perfectly alright."

"I am. I just have a few broken bones is all, nothing that can't be taken care of."

"Broken bones? How did your bones break?" Weatherby asked looking at Randall with distaste.

"I needed to break the ribs in order to get her breathing again."

"Breathing again? What happened?"

So Elizabeth and Randall told the governor the story of how she was swimming close to the docks and got caught on the post. By the time they were done Mr. Swann had to be lead to a chair to sit down.

"Well, you do seem to get into the worst situations that has to do with the sea Elizabeth. I think you should just stay away from it from now on."

"Father you can't do that to me! I love the sea! It's the only thing that brings me happiness anymore."

The haunted look on her face made her father yield to her. "Alright my darling, but you may only go to the docks with an escort. I will say I'm sure one of the wonderful men here for you will be more then willing to take you to see the sunsets and sunrises over the water. It's very romantic."

"Father! I do not wish that! If someone must go with me it will be Marietta."

Randall was standing at the window looking out to the horizon when the doctor came in.

"Well Miss Swann what is it this time?"

"I do believe my ribs are broken."

The doctor, Mr. Miller, looked unconvinced, like he was talking to a child that just told him they were dying of yellow fever. "Um Hm, and how do they feel?"

"They hurt when I breathe." She said and watched as he got a syringe ready.

"What is that for? I just have a broken bone or two."

Randall looked over his shoulder to see what the doctor was doing and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to sedate the patient."

"What on earth for? She just has a broken rib."

Mr. Miller sighed heavily and looked at Randall. "Are you an expert?"

"No, but I was the one who broke her ribs. I know her situation."

Again Randall and Elizabeth had to explain what happened that day on the docks. When they were done Mr. Miller looked to Elizabeth. "The sea is going to be your grave someday Miss Swann."

He had all the men leave the room while he wrapped her chest. She would be in the wrap for three weeks then he would come back to check on her progress. The wedding would be postponed and the courtship would be longer than Elizabeth would have liked.

"I can't believe I have to walk around with these men for two extra weeks. I don't even have any feelings for any of them." She said, watching Randall at the foot of her bed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I must choose one of them. The one I can bear to be with the most is who I will pick."

Randall smiled, "Which is that?"

"Not one of them. Maybe my father can get some more for me to pick from. I don't want to sound like a spoiled girl who can't get her way but I don't want to just settle."

"I understand completely. Marriage is forever."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you very much Mr. Marcus, for saving my life, but I must ask why."

"Why? Well I couldn't just let you drown, that would be almost murder. Not saving your life."

"But after I was so short with you the night before. I thought."

"No need to worry about it Miss Swann, it was my fault entirely. Now, I will leave you to your rest."

Elizabeth couldn't help herself; she wanted to get to know him more; she didn't know where he was from or anything.

"Will you come talk with me tomorrow?"

Randall looked thoughtful. "I shall."

Elizabeth smiled her first true smile in weeks. "Good."

TBC


	5. Too Many Questions

**Chapter 5 - Too Many Questions**

_The island sand was gritty against her skin but Jack seemed to enjoy it. The sun was setting and the fire was just now growing to large hights. Looking over at her only company Elizabeth was interested. His suntanned skin was shining in the dim light and his eyes seemed more brown then black. He was totally relaxed, leaning back on his elbows._

_"What are you thinking of Jack?"_

_The pirate looked at her and smiled, motioning for her to go and join him._

_"I'm thinking of nothing. Sometimes you have to let happiness flow through you. You have to let it consume you."_

_She watched his lips as he talked, they were moving in perfect and smooth motions. Being very observant as the pirate captain was he glanced at hers quickly, noting the way they seemed to pout, and he put his hand behind her head bringing her lips to his._

_Elizabeth was shocked at first but she quickly recovered and shifted slightly so she was closer to him. Jack's lips played against her own, his teeth nipping at the already swollen flesh. Using his tongue he rubbed it over them and pushed it between them when Elizabeth gave a small moan. His tongue worked marvels in her mouth, pulling back every once in a while. She had never been kissed like this, her body had taken over and her breaths started to come in pants._

_"This can't be happening." She said breathlessly. "Unless I'm dead."_

_Jack smiled and pulled away from her mouth. Moving his mouth to her ear he said so quietly she almost missed it. "Or unless I'm alive."_

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she looked around her room. It was just a dream. Her heart wanted to cry out in frustration as it pumped greedily in her chest.

Putting her head in her hands there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Elizabeth, would you like me to draw your bath for you?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and saw the rays of sunlight trying to poke through the thick curtains. She nodded her head and stood up. "Yes, thank you."

She hated getting up in the morning when she dreamed of him. He haunted her dreams more and more now and she wondered if it was a warning, her heart telling her she was betraying Jack by getting courted by all these other men. Tears started to form in her eyes and she blinked them away.

Smiling softly she remembered that Randall was coming to see her. That was her motivation to get her up out of bed.

Neil, the butler at the Swann mansion answered the door when it was knocked. He opened it to the man who had brought the miss home the day before. He looked at him skeptically. "Can I help you Mr. Marcus?"

"Yes you can. I am here to see Miss Swann. Is she up at this hour?"

Neil looked at him and was about to send him away when Elizabeth came into view. "Randall! I'm so happy your here. Let us go for a walk." She said grabbing her fan and waving to Neil.

When the door was shut Randall took Elizabeth's hand in his. She almost shivered at his touch, his hand was rough and cource, like Jack's. Blinking back the tears she knew she shouldn't be crying she smiled at him.

"I love going to the park and watch the birds. Perhaps after that we could go to the shore."

He finally looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Shouldn't you be in bed Miss Swann?"

"Call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." He said, her name rolling off his tongue and out into the air. Like he had said it a million times before. "What did the doctor say exactly. 'Be in bed for at least two weeks' or something of that nature?"

"Perhaps. But this is what I want, I don't want those other men holding my hand." She said and looked at hers tightly held but gently in his.

He noticed and let go. "I'm afraid, Elizabeth, I have to leave here and go back to Spain soon."

Her heart droped, she didn't want him to go, not yet. "Please not yet Randall. I don't want you to go."

He walked her to a bench and they sat down. "Elizabeth, I am not here looking for a wife." He said and looked at the ground.

"I don't care. I just want to spend time with you." She said and captured his hand in hers. He looked her in the eyes and Elizabeth gasped. Jack's eyes. Everthing about this man reminded her of him. She had to be sure, she had to get this ridiculous thought out of her mind. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. Jack's lips played across hers and she pulled away abrupty, grabbing his right arm and pulling his sleeve up. There was no brand or tattoo.

Randall was shocked at the turn of events and how quickly they progressed. When he saw the dissappointment in her eyes when she saw his arm he pulled it away gently and pushed his sleeve down before pulling her into his arms.

She cryed and breathed in his scent of sea water, spice, and something she couldn't place. Her mind kept playing this horrible tricks on her and she just wanted him to go away. "Please leave Mr. Marcus, I'm sorry about the way I acted. Please don't return to the mansion. I'm sorry." She said and stood to go.

Saying he was confused was the understatement of the world. As he stood on his ship looking out into the sea he rubbed his head. Something was happening and it was dangerous. He wasn't getting his memory back and when Elizabeth kissed him it felt familiar.

Rolling up his sleeve the moonlight hit his arm and he almost jumped back in surprise. A faint brand of a 'P' was burnt into his wrist, above that a tattoo of a bird flying into the horizon. A sparrow. His head started to hurt and his heart almost stopped. He was a pirate, putting two and two together wasn't difficult for him. He was Jack Sparrow. But where was his momory?

Gildah arrived on the deck of the ship she had given 'Randall'. She had to find him, the moon was full and she forgot to tell him about the tattoos and she needed to come up with a good enough story that he would believe.

"Miss Gidlah, how nice of you to visit. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

His voice was different. When he wasn't trying to be proper like he thought he was supposed to be his voice was low, dark, and slurred, like a pirate.

"Mr. Marcus." She started.

"Sparrow. Mr. Sparrow."

She cringed, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lied to me! I'm Jack Sparrow aren't I! Look at these!" He said and put his arm in the moonlight. "Where are my memories?"

Her eyes grew dark. "Jack Sparrow is dead to everyone that knew him. You are dead. I'm giving you a second chance at life."

"My old life will suit me just fine."

"As you wish, but I don't have your memories. Only you do, and when they return you can't run from me, you will give me the child of the sea."

Randall cringed. "What is that exactly? A real child? Or something else?"

"I will come for it. For now do what you want."

"Elizabeth."

Gildah looked to the sky. "If she will believe you. But remember, you don't even have your memories. How do you know your Jack Sparrow?" She asked then left.

Randall, or rather Jack, looked out into the sea before taking off his shirt and stepping into the moonlight, scars, tattoos, and something else, covered his chest and arms. He was dark from the Caribbean sun. He was Jack Sparrow.


	6. A Cry For Help

Chapter 6 – A Cry for Help

Jack was getting used to the idea that he was indeed Jack Sparrow. His life, or the life he thought he knew, though not very long, wasn't his. Looking through his belongings on his ship he wondered if they were even his. There was a red bandanna, a gun holster, a gun, a sword, a compass, some other navigation tools and then he saw it. There was a golden necklace in the pocket of the vest, the pendent on it was in the shape of a heart.

The man sat at his desk and brushed his fingers through his hair. He wanted to go to Elizabeth and tell her but what if he found out he never loved her in the past? He decided to give it time. 'If you wait too long she'll be gone.' A little voice said in his head and Jack shoved it away. It was true however, Elizabeth was going to be engaged at the end of the month, he needed to do something.

'Get rid of the man, mate.'

The voices in his head were starting to sound ridiculous, almost like a pirate. The pirate he should be. He hadn't seen the beautiful Miss Swann for a week, his hair had been growing out and he didn't care that he looked, well, dirty.

His fingers had dirt under the nails and crusted on the side. He had put on the rings that he found on board and noticed that they didn't feel out of place. He had made up his mind. He was going to see Elizabeth, in all his pirate clothes and ornaments.

Elizabeth stood out on the balcony when there was a knock at the door. One of the maids was screaming. From her angle she couldn't get a good view of the person so she ran downstairs.

"Helen what is the problem?" When her eyes rested on the man at the door she felt the blood leave her face, leaving it white. He must have noticed because in a split second Jack was holding the now unconscious Elizabeth Swann.

Jack knew that if he had any chance at regaining his memory it would be from Elizabeth. The girl had passed out at the sight of him and he knew why. It had been a while since he had shaved or cut his hair. He was probably starting to look like his old self.

He wet the washcloth again and pressed the cool water her head. Elizabeth moaned slightly and shifted. Pulling his hand away Jack watched as she opened her eyes, and waited until she noticed him.

"Jack?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

He nodded, "I think so love."

So she was right. Randall Marcus was indeed her pirate rescuer in disguise. But why wouldn't he tell her? She closed her eyes and remembered looking at his arm but not finding even a hint of black ink.

"Wait. You _think_ so?"

Jack looked at her and nodded. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me."

Elizabeth sat up, his face was close to hers now. "You mean you don't remember? How do you know your Jack anyway?"

"I saw my scars, my tattoo, my brand. I could only see them in the moonlight." He said hoping she would believe him. He brushed a stray hair from his eyes and he was shaken slightly when he saw her own eyes baring into his.

"Stranger things have happened." She said breathing out heavily.

Jack didn't know what to do. He knew what he would like to do and it was becoming more obvious to him every moment their eyes were locked. Luckily for him, she fixed the situation.

Her lips were pressed against his and it felt like Heaven. Every thing in him told him to kiss back, that this was right. So he did. Their lips played on each others and it was amazing. Jack's hand found it's way behind her head and he held it in place as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it and kissed him back wholly.

Too soon he pulled away. "Elizabeth." He said breathlessly, almost uncertain. "Have we done this before?"

She shook her head no and unconsciously licked her lips. He grinned at her. "Hmm, must have been in my dreams then." He said and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her throat. Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Jack. How are you alive?"

At first he was confused and bothered by the question, he soon recovered however and told her the story of Gildah and what she had done.

"My goodness. I can't believe it." Elizabeth said wiping a stray tear away.

"That's not all. She said someday I will give her the child of the sea. I don't know what it means." He said, thinking.

"It probably means she wants to take you to bed."

The pirate smiled and brought a hand to her face. "Like you love?" He asked, his lips finding her ear.

Elizabeth wanted so much to give into him, to let him make love to her that she so desperately wanted, but what if he really didn't want her? What if he regained his memory and realized it was all a mistake?

"We can't Jack."

He stopped his attack on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Why?"

The tears started to come again. "What if you don't really want me? What if?"

She never did finish however as Jack's lips where on hers again, his tongue tracing her lips teasingly. "I've never wanted a woman so badly my whole life." He said and kissed her again. She pulled away.

"Let me help you regain your memory. Then if you still want me I promise I won't object."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Whatever you want darling. Where do we start?"

Elizabeth stood from the bed and walked toward her window, away from the attractive and very seductive pirate. "First tell me what you see when you look at the sea."

Jack smiled and stood. "Is that a trick question?"

The air was heavy with anticipation as she wondered if he was going to add 'love' to the end of his sentence. When he didn't she answered him.

"No. Just tell me."

He didn't even need to think about it. "Freedom."

Tears once again came to her eyes. It was Jack, he was here with her and she wanted to dive into his soul and bring out his memories. His memories of the island, of the cool water around them as he saved her, just his memories of her.

"Exactly."

He looked pleased with himself but the tears in her eyes made his face fall. "What is it Elizabeth?"

"I just can't help but wonder if you're really ever going to come back to me. What if you never regain your memory?"

"Well then we'll have to make our own memories won't we?" He said totally sincere.

Elizabeth nodded but the tears fell anyway. Jack pulled her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers.

"Help me remember."

Her tears were being absorbed by his shirt and she moved away from him, almost afraid of falling in love with the new Jack. She wanted the old one.

"Okay. First off, what is the name of your ship? Do you know?"

A light flickered in his eyes as he responded. "I have a ship?"

Elizabeth moved to her dresser and opened the top drawer, after sifting through the corsets and undergarments she found it. It was a piece of wood from the Pearl. "Yes you do. It's called the Black Pearl." She said and put the wood in his hand. Jack closed his fingers over it and smiled.

"It's smooth."

"The whole ship is like that." She said remembering how Jack would touch his ship like it was the most calming thing in the world. It was.

"What else?" He asked getting excited. He was enjoying the fact that someone knew so much about him and was just as willing to help him.

"Well, you were the youngest pirate captain ever. One time your crew mutinied and your first mate Barbossa took the Pearl from you. Umm, you've been to many places including Singapore, India, and England." She stopped when she saw him gazing at her, listening intently. It was if she were telling the facts of Jack Sparrow to a little child. "Does any of this help?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but it is interesting. I did all that?"

"And more."

Jack smiled and pointed a finger at himself. "What am I called?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure she understood the question. "Called?"

"Yes love, do I have a name?"

The sunlight was hitting her eyes now so she moved farther into the room. "Everyone calls you Captain Jack Sparrow. And they don't forget the 'Captain' part either, unless they want to lose an ear."

Jack laughed at this then when she only smiled he asked very seriously.

"Do I really cut off peoples ears?"

TBC


	7. Come Away With Me

Chapter 7 – Come Away with Me

Jack went back to his ship that night but found it rather hard to go to sleep. Looking out his window at the darkened sky he thought of Elizabeth and if he would ever get his memories back.

It worried him, he couldn't remember a thing and he shifted uncomfortably. Maybe if he was back on his ship with his crew he would remember, something would shake his memory. Elizabeth was more then ready to help him and he wanted to help her anyway he could but it was becoming a problem.

Looking back out into the night his head started to hurt and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

_A piercing scream woke him up in the night, it was a female's voice and it was getting louder. _

"_He's dead Gibbs! I saw him die! What am I going to do?"_

"_Now Miss Elizabeth don't you worry none. Why don't we go back and bring his body up for a proper burial at sea, it would put your mind to rest."_

_Suddenly the door to the room he was in swung open and Elizabeth came in followed by an older man._

"_NO! I can't you go, it's just too hard." She said and sat on the bed, tears falling down her face._

_The older man, Gibbs, handed her a piece of cloth and she wiped her face. "I loved him."_

_Jack looked at her and tried to touch her shoulder, comfort her, something. He looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in his own blood; when he touched his hair it was long and matted. _

_He watched silently for a few more moments before she fell asleep._

POTC

Elizabeth couldn't fall asleep that night, the knowledge that Jack was still alive, although extremely different broke her heart. She wanted him to regain his memory and she knew there was only one way to do it. She would need to contact Gibbs and the Black Pearl. Jack would need to sail his ship out into the ocean and feel the waves under his fingertips.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the time they were stranded on the island together. She had taught him the pirate song and they had danced and sang around the fire. Never in her life had she ever felt so alive, no one was telling her it was improper, that women should be seen not heard.

When the clouds moved to cover the moon she fell asleep.

_The weight at the end of her bed made Elizabeth wake up. Someone was sitting there, hands in their lap, just sitting._

"_Who are you?"_

_The person smiled, she could tell and leaned down close to her. It was Jack, looking just like he did before his death, even the wound from Davy's sword._

"_It's me love."_

"_What's going on?"_

_Jack sat back and Elizabeth lighted the candle by her bed it illuminated everything but the pirate._

"_I'm lost Elizabeth."_

"_Lost?" She asked, confused. _

_He didn't say anything else but he laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, he was cold. Looking into his face it was alive, but something was wrong._

"_What is it Jack? Let me help you."_

_Jack pulled her closer and she saw a tear fall from his eye._

Elizabeth woke up panting. Something was terribly wrong. Getting out of bed she put on her clothes and snuck out of the house and into the night. The wind was chilly against her face and exposed skin but she had to get to Jack.

The ship was in sight and she stopped. She knew Jack was there but he wasn't Jack. He couldn't be; this Gildah person had done something with the real Jack. Maybe her dreams of being with a pirate were just that, dreams.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm.

"Jack! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I needed to find you, something is wrong."

She turned her head to the sky. "You know it too?"

He nodded, "I think I should be remembering something, anything. It feels like I've never been alive before this."

Elizabeth started to cry, all this was taking a toll on her body and she felt fatigued. "I'm tired Jack."

He picked her up and carried her to the ship. Going into the rooms he found he carefully laid her on the bed. Elizabeth looked at the ceiling and grabbed his arm when he was going to leave.

"No. Stay with me."

Jack looked at her face and into her eyes that were tired but alive. He kicked off his boots and climbed into bed next to her.

They both laid there, looking at the ceiling and wondering what to do next.

"Jack, do you trust me?"

"Yes. Should I not?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, that's not it. You should, I just wanted to tell you…"

He heard the hesitation in her voice and he moved to get on his side. "Tell me what?" He asked and touched her face.

Every time she was near him he wanted to reach out and touch her; her hair, face, lips, skin, anything. His passion kept pulling him toward her, she was his magnet and it was getting stronger.

"Come away with me. We can go to the Pearl; I will introduce you to your new life. Everything will be alright." She said, feeling the desire radiate off him. It was contagious and she kissed him.

His hands were on her instantly. More and more of her skin was being exposed to him and he let none of it go untouched. "Elizabeth." He mumbled in her hair, something was wrong with everything. It almost felt like artificial love.

But all the feelings they were having were suppressed and they started to make love.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth said, her moans getting louder in his ear, making him move faster in her. "Jack!" She screamed and he moaned loudly his hands still touching her everywhere. His passion was created and expelled into her, but it was all very controlled and it was worrying him.

Elizabeth felt like she was making love to a robot, it was jerky and she knew it should be different, especially with Jack. As much as she hated to think it he had been with numerous amounts of women, most of who always took him back.

"What's happening Jack?"

He couldn't respond to her, he could only keep fucking her. Eventually Elizabeth just laid there, she was unresponsive and her gaze was locked on an imaginary thing in the distance. She barely felt it when Jack rolled off her and fell asleep.

Right before the sun rose she felt her stomach swell.

TBC


	8. The Lost Pirates

Chapter 8 – The Lost Pirates

Elizabeth had woken up before Jack even moved. Getting out of the bed she went on deck and gasped, they were in the middle of the ocean. Running back down as fast as she could she shook him awake.

"Jack we're away from the dock! Jack!"

The pirate opened his eyes and looked at her. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, she was trying not to go insane and start yelling his head off. "I want you to go sail the ship. I don't know how."

Jack sighed and got out of bed, putting his clothes on with as much laziness as possible and went up to the dock. Elizabeth followed and screamed when she saw a woman standing at the helm.

"Well done Mr. Sparrow. Elizabeth, you will come with me know."

Elizabeth grabbed a hold of Jack's sleeve and stood behind him.

"Jack, bring her to me."

The pirate looked out into the ocean and he could feel Elizabeth's fingers tighten around his shirt. "Why?"

Gildah sighed and walked down the steps toward them. "Because she has what I want." She said, pointing to her stomach.

Elizabeth's blood started to run cold and she felt like fainting.

"Where are you going to take her?"

"Back to where I found you Captain Sparrow, I have a little surprise for both of you."

Without another word from anyone Gildah's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to talk, chant, in a different language. The waters started to get restless and the wind was nipping at them. Clouds gathered overhead and Elizabeth felt all the coldness she had ever felt in her life flood her body, and her heart.

Jack took a hold of her and pulled her down back into the bedroom with him.

"Jack?" She asked when all was silent again.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

The pirate looked at her like she was crazy and put an arm around her. "I'm right here."

His words did nothing to comfort her and she started to cry. "No you're not. You're somewhere far away and I can't see you."

Jack couldn't respond, he sat on the bed with her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'll find you Jack, I promise." She said and fell into a forced sleep when Gildah came in.

"You have done well, now help me take her to the cave." She said and started to leave. Jack sat where he was.

"Why?"

The witch stopped and when she turned around there was only darkness in her eyes.

"What?"

Jack felt like flinching away at her stare but sat perfectly still next to her. "I asked 'why?' , meaning why should I help you do anything."

"Are you that stupid! I saved your life! You should be thankful to me!"

"You saved me from death and then put me in this hell hole. I want to be who I used to be! I want my memories, my old life, and all my feelings, not the ones you put inside me!"

Gildah's eyes went back to their normal color and she smiled. "All in good time. Now, help me with her.

The weather outside was calm and cool and Jack felt Elizabeth stir in his arms. "What did you do to her that is making her sleep so long?"

"Her baby is growing a hundred times faster than normal rate, it will be ready to be born any minute."

Jack wouldn't have believed it unless he saw it with his own eyes. Elizabeth's stomach was expanding, growing along with the baby inside. He started to worry about her but more importantly started to get angry with the witch.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything Jack, you did."

The pirate took a breath and looked around the room what he saw there almost made him drop Elizabeth. It was him. He was being held up against the wall with ropes around his feet and hands, blood seeping from where the friction was being made.

"What the hell is that!"

Gildah looked up as if it was a normal ornament and waved it off. "That, is the old you."

Jack couldn't pull his eyes away from it, there were tiny cuts on his face from his battle with Davy Jones, there was blood everywhere including the hole in his chest that was the killing blow. He swallowed. That he remembered, and just now.

Suddenly all his memories came back; Barbossa, Will, Tortuga, The Commodore, Elizabeth. He put Elizabeth on the ground and cradled his head in his hands, there was too much pain and he screamed.

Gildah smiled as the Jack on the wall opened his eyes. Pain filled them and he gasped for breath, he was dying again.

Elizabeth woke up and started to feel the first contractions of labor and no one was there to help her. Gildah was standing on a loft looking at some book, the Jack on her left was breathing heavily and clutching his head while the one on the wall started to whisper her name.

She looked up and saw him, just like he was when he died. She tried to stand but couldn't, the baby was coming. She started to cry, all of this was a dream, it had to be.

"Jack! Help me!"

The Jack she had known was starting to come over to her, she could see through his eyes as he started to become transparent. Gildah had started to chant.

The ropes came off of the Jack on the wall and he clutched his side. Grabbing his sword that was still on the ground he sliced off the other Jack's head and a misty white came out engulfing him, his memories. But he was still dying. Elizabeth screamed and thought she was going to die.

Gildah watched as the baby was born, Jack held it in his hands and held the blade over Elizabeth's head.

"Hurry Jack!" Gildah yelled and watched evily, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she understood, her life would let Jack live. Put she screamed and got sick when he killed the baby instead.

"Jack! My Baby!"

The life from the newborn child went into him and his cuts were gone, his blood was replenished, the baby was his other part. He was alive.

"You idiot! If you would have let him live there would be two of you! Forget the woman!"

Jack dropped the baby and the body disappeared. He took Elizabeth in his arms and ran outside to where the Pearl was waiting. Gibbs was already on shore.

"Take her out Gibbs, we need to go to Tortuga and get Elizabeth a doctor. Hurry."

The sailors on the ship all started to run around it seemed almost aimlessly, but Jack knew what they were doing. He took Elizabeth down into his cabin.

When they were on the sea Jack took a basin of freshwater and dipped a cloth in it, wiping her head. When she sat still he paniced and felt her pulse, it was strong, she was just in shock.

Walking over to the large window he looked out and saw the spirits of the other pirates Gildah had captured, they were free. Gildah was alive but they had been able to escape her grip. Jack idly wondered if she would ever come back for him.

"Jack."

Elizabeth's faint voice took him off guard and he walked over to her, taking her frail, weak hand in one of his strong ones. "Yes love?"

"What…" but she stopped. "What did you say?"

Jack looked around and then held both her hands. "I said 'yes love?"

The biggest smile he had ever seen filled her face. "Oh Jack!" she said and through her arm around him. "Jack what happened? Tell me all this was some sick nightmare. Tell me." She begged, looking into his eyes.

"I can't love, but don't worry about a thing. It's all over now, we're safe."

She wanted to lay down but couldn't. "You killed our child."

He smoothed her hair and touched her face lovingly. "No I killed myself, twice, lucky for me I couldn't feel it."

It didn't help, her tears kept coming. "That baby was mine and you killed it!"

Jack tried to keep her calm. "No love listen to me, there was no part of you in it. It was just me."

"How is that possible, I birthed it. It was mine."

"I would never hurt you like that Elizabeth, I love you."

She stopped crying and looked into his eyes, they were Jack's, the same brown eyes that she looked in and saw the life leave. "You love me?"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "With all my heart."

Elizabeth layed back down on the bed and Jack followed suit, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and felt something pressing into her back. "Jack, what's that?"

He smelled her hair then reached down his shirt, pulling out her necklace.

"Oh my god. Jack, it's the necklace."

"Do you want it back?" He asked taking it off.

Closing her eyes she shook her head. "No, but I'll fix it tomorrow."

Looking at the necklace he turned it over. There was nothing wrong that needed to be fixed.

The next day they reached Tortuga and Jack told Elizabeth she needed to see a doctor. He went with her but stayed outside, looking at the necklace again, it was perfect.

"Jack. The doctor had some interesting news for me."

He looked up at her and pocketed the necklace. "What is it?"

She blushed a little before looking up at him. "I'm still a virgin."

He stopped, his eyes darting around before resting on her. "What? How is that possible, you had a child."

"The child wasn't real."

His expression changed and he laughed a little taking the necklace out. "Here, I don't know what you want to do with it, it's fine.

Elizabeth took the heart and opened it, a locket. Breaking it in half she put a string on the other part and put it around Jack's neck, the other around hers.

"There, all better."

Jack smiled and put his arm around her waist. "I think he need to fix you then too."

"What?"

"Men can smell out virgins. I need to fix that."

Elizabeth smiled seductively at him and before their lips touched she head him say. "My heart belongs to you too."

THE END


End file.
